darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Natasha Larson
History Natasha was born to two loving, hopeful parents, Katrina and Andrew Larson. The future seemed so bright, so filled with promise for the new family, but everything changed with the conflict in Vietnam. Her father had enlisted just a year before the conflict became a prevalent problem, and it was only a matter of time before he was sent overseas to do his part. Unfortunately, he never came back. Natasha was barely at school age by this time, and poor Katrina was left frantically trying to provide for herself and her daughter. Katrina took on a second job once Natasha was busy with her schooling, but it left little time for the mother and child to connect. Natasha became a solitary child, a loner. She generally did as she was told, but there were moments where she’d lash out at other children or threw tantrums, desperate attempts to gain more attention from the adults around her. Unfortunately, in the long run, it only caused her to be labeled a problem child, to further isolate her. After being told over and over that what was missing was the father figure, some /support/ for the family, Katrina tentatively reentered the dating scene. The first few attempts didn’t work out so well, nor did they last beyond the first or second dates. Finally, Katrina met Roger. He was charming, smooth, and he had a decent paying job. It seemed that Katrina had found the answer to their problems. Natasha was skeptical, but he did bring her presents, and he also took her out to fly kites, taught her to ride a bike, and similar things. It wasn’t long before she, too, was won over. It took years of courting, of helping the pair out, before Roger become truly trusted by Katrina, trusted enough for her to agree to marry him. For young Natasha, this simply made an already bleak situation all the more hopeless. Despite all his smiles, aid, and charm, Roger hadn’t exactly… been a complete gentleman towards Natasha. This only worsened once he became her stepfather. Frightened, confused, and hurt, Natasha felt powerless to stop anything, especially since her mother became upset at the slightest /hint/ that anything was wrong with Roger. Why /couldn’t/ Natasha see that this was good for them? Why couldn’t she just be /good/ for once? So, she rebelled in the only way she could. Her grades dropped even further, she got along worse with her classmates, and caused trouble on a regular basis. She got to know the principal’s office pretty well before leaving that school. High school and puberty just presented new opportunities for trouble. Natasha seemed to gravitate towards the ‘wrong’ crowd, especially entering the party scene as an excuse to not be at home. She started drinking at these parties, experimented with various drugs (not even she’s sure just how many), slept around, and even got into her share of fights. She was even suspended for a particularly bad fight in the school yard. Ah, school. Eventually she gave up on that, too. With her grades, she certainly wasn’t going to make it into college. What was the point? So, she stopped showing up to classes, and then finally dropped out of school altogether. As soon as she could, Natasha moved out of the house, and she promptly moved in with her boyfriend at the time, Josh. He wasn’t exactly a prize, but she told herself anything was better than what she’d been living with. She continued down the same path of destructive behavior: partying, drinking, fighting with her boyfriend, fighting with other people, fighting in clubs… She did have a vaguely responsible side, though, which is what landed her the waitressing job. She hated the job, but kept it up, smiling for those tips. After all, their pathetic jobs were what paid for their crazy lives. At some point, Natasha’s bad habits gained even worse attention. Julian Bryant was a “respected” club owner and a Brujah with decent standing within the city. He had recently saved the Prince’s life in a battle, and as such was granted a wish he’d had for some time: To sire a child and thus help dispel his loneliness. It was Natasha that he chose, having observed her strength in fights within his own club, The Doorstep, and the way she handled herself with her peers. She had potential. He decided to help her realize that potential. It happened a night that she was closing the restaurant, the Embrace. It was /far/ from the pleasant experience that most receive, but filled with terror and excruciating pain. She still has nightmares about that night to this day, reliving her terrible death, as well as fearing her own bite one day causing the same pain to another. She hesitated to feed, for a brief moment, but necessity and hunger overruled her fear. Luckily, /that/ experience was much, much sweeter. Julian frightened her, but he was also the only connection she had to her new life, and he was much stronger. Thus, Natasha left her old life and moved in with Julian, bartending at The Doorstep when she wasn’t learning about her new “life” as a vampire, such as how to survive, rules to follow, who not to cross, what to avoid, and how to fight with more finesse, as well as how to use firearms effectively. Some of it he straight out told her, but a lot more was taught through experience, trial and error. She also learned just about everything he knew about bartending and running the club, particularly so that she could watch over the domain while he was off on other business. After several years, they moved to Crystal Springs in Colorado. Julian never liked to stay in one place for too long, as people would then begin to get suspicious. Soon after announcing their presence appropriately to the other vampires in the area, especially to the Prince, they set up their next club, this one named, at Natasha’s suggestion, Utopia. Things ran smoothly for a few years. Business was good and there were enough skirmishes to keep the pair amused. That changed, to a degree, with Julian’s unfortunate demise. It happened shortly before the truce, and the rumor that spread blamed the Garou for the vampire’s death. Natasha stepped up to fill in her sire’s role while outwardly planning to avenge his death. It was a travesty. Truly. She claimed Utopia as her own, easily picking up what contacts Julian had made. When the truce was made, however, Natasha dropped the revenge act. She didn’t actually /care/ for her sire, afterall, and she was quite fine with just running her club and causing a ruckus now and then. Letting the Garou do their thing while she did hers sounded like a fine plan to her. Personality Natasha operates in a very “you don’t cross me, and I won’t cross you” manner. That does not mean, however, that she won’t goad someone else into crossing the line. She has a definite temper, which can sometimes pierce through the business-like or fun-loving façade she offers to the public. What she wants in life is to live life the way she wants, to experience as much excitement as possible, and to do better than that other guy. Yes, she has a competitive streak. She loves a good fight and challenge, and likely wouldn’t turn down the opportunity… unless she thought she might lose or it could threaten her existence to an uncomfortable degree. Sheet Attributes Strength: 3 Charisma: 3 Perception: 3 Dexterity: 2 Manipulation: 2 Intelligence: 3 Stamina: 3 Appearance: 2 Wits: 4 (Specialty: Survival) Willpower: 4 Blood Pool: 10 Humanity: 6 Banality: 7 Abilities Talents: 13 :Athletics 1 :Brawl 3 :Dodge 2 :Insight 1 :Integrity 2 :Intimidation 3 :Resistance 2 :Streetwise 2 :Subterfuge 2 :Vigilance 3 Skills: 9 :Drive: Automobiles 1 :Larceny 1 :Leadership 1 :Marksmanship: Firearms 3 :Melee: Knife Fighting 2 :Stealth 1 Knowledges: 5 :Computer 1 :Finance 3 :Law 1 Backgrounds *Contacts 1 (Local breweries in Colorado, from which she gets deals on the booze she needs for her nightclub) * Retainer 2 (Jessie, a bartender turned ghoul, who she uses to take care of business matters during the day, and then Randy, who's a bouncer turned ghoul and is in charge of the premise's security.) *Herd 2 (Several frequent club attendees) *Equipment 1 (Berretta 92 FS) * Status 1 Virtues Conscience 2 Courage 4 Self-Control 4 Disciplines Potence 1 Celerity 1 Presence 1 Merits * Gall (2) * Nightclub (2) * Entertainment Ties (3) Flaws * Sadism (2) * Nightmares (1) * Repulsed by Garlic (1) * Can't Cross Running Water (3) *Clan Weakness: Rage burns at the heart of every Brujah, just looking for an excuse to break free. All difficulties to resist frenzy increase by two for Brujah characters, to a maximum of 10. Freebies 5 points for Charisma 16 points for Talents Total 21 Category:Vampires Category:Brujah Category:Camarilla Category:Current PCs